Worker Village
The Worker Village is a small town on Isla Sorna in the film canon. It was build to accommodate workers of InGen. Peter Ludlow refers to it as "old worker village", he tells that there is an operations building with a communication center. Like in the novels everything ran on geothermal power, "it was never supposed to need replenishing". Nestled at the base of cliffs outside of a field of long grass, the Worker Village stands as a reminder of InGen's activities on Isla Sorna. After Hurricane Clarissa hit the settlement and InGen cleared out, it became a nesting area for Velociraptors. Inspiration The Worker Village is inspired by the Isla Sorna village that appears in The Lost World novel. However the village plan and buildings differ from the novel. Map This map is considered Canon.]] A map (see, right) of the Workers Village was created by Park Pedia member Jhayk' Sulliy, who created the map through extensive research of both the film and production images of the set. The Jurassic Park Legacy Research Team considers this map to be canon to the film, featuring the correct placement of even the debris seen on screen among an accurate display of the buildings and their details. Despite the script description and other production material, only four known buildings were actually constructed at the set. This was due to the change of climax from being set in the Worker Village itself to the San Diego scene that ended up in the theatrical cut. Fence Surrounding the compound was an electrified fence broken only by a gate resembling the one that one would pass through when crossing the perimiter fence on Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar, and an obtuse-angled cage of piping that was next to the Geothermal Power Plant. This piping was likely what was used to access the Earth's geothermal heat used to power the compound. Geothermal Power Plant The Geothermal area is never seen in detail and little is known of it's structure, but what can be discerned is an entaglement of piping and cylyndrical towers. Connected to this entire area is a single pipe that connects from the main, larger building, to a large cage of piping that angles outwards obtusely from the front of the Village. One single pipie connects directly from the the cage of pipes to the Kiln House and runs along the ground. Operations Building The large, blocky Operations Building at the very back of the compound, which was made only three-stories (a large walkway wrapping long the front of the building, the main floor, and the helipad) was the main control center for the compund. Here was a lobby that behind the front desk was a wall sized mural that depicted a fantasized version of Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar. On the right hand side of the lobby, in front of the set of stairs that led to the helipad on the roof, was the operations center. Here held informational displays, radio equipment similar to that in construct to a Ham radio, and the switch that, when flipped to on, restored power to the entire compound. Hurricane Clarissa hit the Operations Building hard. much of the railing has been warped and lays rusted. The caged structure on the roof has too been warped and, like everything else metal on the structure, rusted. The sections of the metal roofing have stripped away, leaving the metal girders beneath to rust in their now exposed state. The interior has been swallowed by intruding vines, mold, and other plant life. Dead foliage stands guard on the stair sets outside, and the windows in the building have all been busted away. Gas Station A Gas Station with an adjoining Mechanics Shop held all the tools necassary to make repairs on the couple of vehicles that InGen utilized as well as keeping them refueled. The two locations were all built into one structure and was located on the right hand side to the entering the Village. Next to it was the Radio Tower, which was the tower that was used to keep in contact with the mainland. Dispite it's size, it's possible that the sparse design of the tower was what allowed it to brave even the worse of the hurricane. However, the base is littered with busted piping, snapped electrical lines, and other macabre of refuse. Also seen are two bobcat loaders, one within the Garage and one parked near the gate. The Gas Station interior itself is bare save for a desk, two small boards holding sets of keys and a doorway into the garage. Hurricane Clarissa seemed to have caused little damage to this structure. Except for the presense of vines beginning to creep up it's wooden sides, the only true damage is the 76 Gasoline Ball sign that has fallen from the roof to come to rest at the beuilding's corner nearest the Operation Building. Boarding House The Boarding House was the largest structure in the Village after the Operations Building. Holding enough space for the workers the bed down in, it also presumebly held the dining hall within. Built in plantation style architecture with stacato shingled roofing and a balcony that wrapped around the second story of a portion of the building, the interior of this structure is never seen, and therefore it's true purpose can only be given from the best guess based on the knowledge of the purpose of the compound. Hurricane has shown to have hit this structure fairly hard. Many of the wood panelling on the Building's exterior has been ripped away revealing the steel girders withing. The stacatto roofing has fallen away in many places and a Cheverlet Blazer has been all but crashed through the the building's wall. The windows are also either broken or far too filthy to be seen through. Kiln House Connected to the Boarding House by a single story building was a two story Mechanical shed. Positioned right next to the Geothermal Powerplant, the Kiln House held all the mechanics necessary to control and absorb the Earth's geothermal power that was used to power the entire compound. It was here that Sarah Harding and Kelly Malcolm were trapped by a pair of Raptors until Kelly was able to kick one out of a grated window of rotted wood panelling, and another followed Sarah onto the roof of the Boarding House next door before escaping her in a fight the raptor entered with another raptor. Hurricane Clarissa did her worse damage on the roof of this building. Although an electric pole sits under the roof, having knocked away a supporting strut to the roof, it is actually the shingling that has received the worse of the damage. Video games The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) The village appeared in Stage 5, "Something Has Survived", in the arcade The Lost World: Jurassic Park game. It is the boss area of the level, where the player(s) fights two ''T-rex''es as the game's final bosses. Warpath: Jurassic Park The village's operations center appeared in Warpath: Jurassic Park, as "Site B Lab". It served as Stygimoloch‘s battle area. Board game The Worker Village is the stage of the The Lost World: Jurassic Park Board Game. Gallery Village Scene WorkerVillageGate.jpg i071733.jpg i077721.jpg 933.jpg tumblr_m8t6lqEThV1qjnz97o9_1280.jpg radioroom.PNG|The radio room in the Operations Building where Nick Van Owen (pictured) sends the distress call to InGen Harvest Base tmb_5120_480.jpg radioroomdoor.PNG pipeline.JPG 178.jpg 246.JPG 169.jpg 155.jpg 154.jpg 153.jpg 182.jpg 181.jpg 180.jpg The_Lost_World_Jurassic_Park_47469_Medium.jpg 245.JPG Wmplayer20060411171811174by.png Scan_Pic0013.jpg jp2_maxa2.png vlcsnap-2009-12-01-01h20m29s121.png vlcsnap-2009-12-01-01h21m25s165.png Artwork and production pictures wv1.jpg Towncorner.jpg thermoplant.PNG Opscenter1.jpg kevin-lost-world-set-ush-2.jpg kevin-lost-world-set-ush.jpg 349.jpg|The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book), page 13 222.jpg|The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book), page 9 221.jpg|The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book), page 9 220.jpg 219.jpg 218.jpg 217.jpg 216.jpg|The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book), page 8 215.jpg 213.jpg 212.jpg 211.jpg 210.jpg 146.jpg 130.png 129.jpg 111.jpg|The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book), page 8 108.jpg 5cf5561e.jpg|The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book), page 7 hpim1203s.jpg 001.JPG 002 (2).JPG 003.JPG 005 (2).JPG|The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book), page 10 425.PNG|The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book), page 87 421.PNG 247.JPG image (1).jpg image (2).jpg 195.png Scan_Pic0005.jpg Scan_Pic0006.jpg Scan_Pic0014.jpg worker-village-constr-1024x579.png workervillage02ps0.jpg usa2209.jpg operationsbuildingmoviemj6.jpg 297029202_42b26db7ae_o.jpg vlcsnap-2009-12-11-11h49m35s254.png Category:Jurassic Park Buildings Category:Locations Category:InGen Information Category:Isla Sorna Buildings Category:1997 Category:1999 Category:1998 Category:1995 Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park locations Category:Isla Sorna Locations Category:Destroyed Locations